


The Regent

by Whedonista93



Series: Spooky Season 2020 [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: “Basically, if the supernatural world had a queen, she’d be it,” Sam explains.
Series: Spooky Season 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958881
Comments: 29
Kudos: 215





	The Regent

“Why don’t big cities have dedicated hunters?” Dean grumbles as he goes through twenty years worth of grisly crime scene photos.

Sam frowns. “Wait. Who says they don’t?”

Dean shrugs. “No one. But if there’s a hunter in New York, how’s this still going on?”

Sam ignores him and digs out his phone, dialing Bobby. “Hey Bobby!”

“Hey kid. Any luck yet?”

“No,” Sam says. “But we were wondering. Are there any locals that might be able to help us out? I mean, New York’s massive and super populated, so there’s gotta be at least a few that just hang around, right?”

“Not exactly,” Bobby hedges. “But there is someone who can probably help you. I’ll text you an address. Ask for Lewis. Be expecting you.”

“Thanks, Bobby.” Sam hangs up the phone and starts packing up files. “Come on. Bobby’s got a contact for us.”

Dean groans. “Why the hell didn’t we try that in the first place?”

Sam shrugs as his phone beeps with an address.

Dean gapes at the building the address leads them to. “Dude, this is the Avengers Tower.”

Sam shuffles a bit nervously. “You think Bobby’s contact is with SHIELD?”

Dean shrugs. “Hell if I know, but let’s go!”

Sam rolls his eyes, but follows his brother into the building.

Dean smiles charmingly at the receptionist. “Hi, we’re supposed to be meeting a Lewis?”

“Dean and Sam?” The receptionist asks.

“That’s us,” Sam confirms.

She tilts her head toward a bay of elevators. “Third one down. It will take you to right floor and someone will meet you there.”

Dean flashes another grin. “Thanks.”

The elevator takes them to the fifteenth floor, but before they can step out, a curvy brunette steps in with them. “Hold all thoughts,” she demands. The doors close, and they continue up to the thirtieth floor, where she beckons them to follow. She leads them down a hall and into a spacious apartment before she finally turns to them, hands on her hips. “What the fuck are Winchesters doing in my city? I told John if I ever saw his face again, I’d shoot him.”

Dean bristles.

Sam flinches and steps in before Dean can stick his foot in his mouth. “Uh, Dad’s not here.”

The woman untenses, ever so slightly. “Point in your favor.”

She sighs, visibly forcing herself to further unwind. She waves them further into the apartment, gesturing them to a wide dining table as she steps into the kitchen and retrieves three beers from the fridge. She sets them in front of Sam and Dean and lightly tosses a bottle opener onto the table after cracking her own open. 

She takes a long swig, then eyes them both. “So… you’re John’s boys.”

“Problem with that?” Dean snaps.

“Depends on how much like your old man you are,” she fires back.

“Dean!” Sam cuts his brother off before things go downhill. “We need her help.”

Dean huffs and takes a swig of his own beer.

“I’m Sam. This is my brother Dean.”

“Darcy Lewis. And Bobby knows better than to send me nonsense, so what’ve you got?”

Sam tugs the folders from his bag and passes them over.

Darcy flips through them quickly, a frown marring her features as she goes. When she reaches the most recent crime scene photos, her frown turns into a scowl. “Fuck. I fucking warned him…”

“You know what this is?” Sam asks hopefully. 

Darcy nods. “Yeah.” She sighs. “I came across this guy last year… He’s forty-something. His twin brother was killed when they were teenagers, and never really moved on. Over the years, ghost bro has gone crazier and crazier.”

“So it’s a ghost? Salt and burn seems too easy. I’ve never seen a ghost do this.”

Darcy shakes her head. “Salt and burn would be too easy. There’s nothing left tying him here but his brother. When I moved to New York last year and came across this, I told the living brother he had to sever the tie between them. The victims always show up around Halloween, so I gave him until this month to take care of it. Obviously he didn’t.”

“So, uh, you wanna take care of this?” Sam asks.

Darcy rolls her eyes. “Nah. I’ll send a witch after him. Pretty sure it’s the only way to gank the ghost without ganking his brother.”

“You’re, what, hiring a witch?” Dean asks disbelievingly.

Darcy shakes her head, eyes focused on her phone. “Nah, she owes me a favor.”

“I’m confused,” Dean declares. “You’re a hunter, and you’re, like, friends with a witch?”

Darcy sets her phone aside and gives Dean the stink eye. “I’m friends with a whole coven, actually.”

Dean blinks.

Darcy grins. “Look, I’m gonna make this really simple for you, Winchester. New York is my city, and hunters who don’t play by my rules don’t have my protection, so tread carefully.”

Dean frowns. “Who the hell do you think you are?”

“She’s the Regent,” Sam says.

Dean scowls at his brother. “What?”

“Dad mentioned her in his journal, just never by name.”

“Okay…”

“Basically, if the supernatural world had a queen, she’d be it,” Sam explains.

“But she’s human.”

“I was born human,” Darcy corrects. “And I was raised in a hunter bar… a lot like your friend Ellen’s place. But then I started rubbing elbows with aliens and superheroes and realized that creatures aren’t so black and white.”

“So what are you now?” Sam asks, honestly curious.

Darcy smiles at him, and the expression lights up her face. “Something else.”

“Something that’s friends with a coven?” Dean sneers.

Darcy’s smile leaves her eyes and turns sharp when she turns to Dean. “I’m friends with witches. I have a standing monthly lunch date with the queen of the Norse gods and the fae queen of the Underworld. My last boyfriend was a werewolf. Demons don’t set up at crossroads without my blessing. And I have more knowledge of hunting and creatures than you will gain in ten lifetimes, Dean Winchester.”


End file.
